This system relates to systems and methods for treating malocclusion.
Orthodontics is a specialty of dentistry that treats malocclusion through the displacement of teeth and control and modification of facial growth. This process is accomplished by using mechanical static forces to induce bone remodeling thereby enabling teeth to move. This widely accepted approach to treating malocclusion takes about twenty four months on average. In this approach, orthodontic braces, consisting of an archwire that applies a continuous static force to the teeth interfaces with brackets that are affixed to each tooth, are used to treat a number of different classifications of clinical malocclusion. These clinical malocclusions include underbites, overbites, cross bites, open bites, and crooked teeth, for both esthetic and functional/structural reasons. Recently, removable clear appliances such as the Invisalign® system have been introduced for treating teeth. The removable appliances, as well as the traditional components of the orthodontic system, for example the tooth brackets and an archwire, are disposable, At an initial visit, during a procedure known as bonding, orthodontic brackets are affixed to the teeth with cement or some similar substance with adhesive properties. With the exception of incidents of damage or loss of brackets, the same brackets are maintained throughout the entire course of treatment. At the end of the treatment, the orthodontic brackets are removed. Archwires are typically changed at adjustment visits as necessary. The previous archwire is disposed of each time a new one is ligated to the brackets. These direct materials are charged to the patient as a cost element of the larger treatment fee, which also includes overhead expenses and direct labor costs. Fixed appliances, such as retainers that must be worn for some duration post-treatment and clear aligners which are worn until a pre-determined subsequent visit, are customized in fit and sold to the patient. Headgear is typically sold to the patient through the orthodontist and represents a fixed and set cost that must be paid regardless of treatment duration.
Orthodontic treatment can be complicated by the fact that it is oftentimes uncomfortable and painful for patients. Medical devices have not alleviated the pain associated with this treatment, including initial bonding, adjustments, and ongoing discomfort between visits. Post-treatment stability of results and tissue integrity are also important considerations related to orthodontic treatment. Stability is typically accomplished and enhanced through ongoing wear of retainers, in many cases indefinitely. Compliance issues in wearing retainers can lead to relapses that require additional treatments.